


Can You...Please?

by witchybitchx



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: After having an emotional day, Jim asks you to take the reigns in the bedroom.
Relationships: Jim Mason/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Can You...Please?

“What was that babe?” you ask, surprise and shock laced through your voice.

Jim got quiet, frozen in place as he silently scolded himself for letting slip the one thing he never thought he’d ever say to you. It had been on his mind for weeks now, the idea of you taking control in the bedroom and using him as you pleased. He needed an outlet, a way to relinquish all the stress he had from keeping himself together, to not turn back to the life he used to lead. 

He finally got the courage to look you in the eye, his own eyes welling with tears. He opens his mouth to speak, stuttering a bit before finally saying: “Use me…however you want just, please?” 

The tone in his voice was desperate, needy, with a hint of sadness in it. You knew he was going through a lot, knew how hard it was to pull yourself out from the grip of addiction, having gone through it yourself. You nod, bringing your hand to cup the side of his face. “Okay, Jimmy. Don’t worry, I got you, babe.”

You gently push him onto his back and pull his boxers down, softly moaning as his cock springs free. You wrap your hand around it, leaning down to give a few teasing licks to the tip. He whimpers at the contact, bucking upwards on instinct as he grips tightly onto the sheets beneath him. You smirk, pressing a tender kiss to the head before kissing down the shaft to his balls. You take one into your mouth, swirling your tongue around as you gaze up at him through heavy lids. Jim whimpers, flicking his eyes downward as you start lazily stroking him.

“Mm, shit..” Jim breathes, rutting against your hand. “Baby..” his head tips back against the pillow, soft groans leaving his lips as you rub your thumb across the head of his cock. You pull off his balls with a pop, licking back up his shaft.

“Your cock is so fucking perfect, Jimmy,” you say, letting spit dribble out onto his cock. “So thick, heavy, veiny..” You take him into your mouth, moaning around him. You bob your head a few times, getting him nice and hard before pulling back.

He whines at the loss, snapping his head up to get a look at what you’re doing. You slide your panties down your legs, flinging them off to the side. You climb up his body, pressing open mouth kisses up his abdomen to his chest before pressing your lips to his. You kiss him sloppily, tangling your hand in his hair. “Tell me what you want,” you breathe, swiping your tongue along Jim’s bottom lip. “I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Use me as your own personal fuck toy. Please…,” Jim pleads, gazing at you with so much need behind his eyes. “Ride my face, baby…”

You smirk, positioning yourself over Jim’s face, your knees on either side of his head. “If that’s what my baby wants, then that’s exactly what he’s gonna get.” You place your hands on the headboard as you lower yourself onto Jim’s face, moaning hotly as he swipes his tongue along your folds.

Jim puts his hands on your hips, pulling you even closer to him. He licks over your outer lips, eyes fluttering as your taste floods his mouth. He brings two fingers to your lips, spreading you open and continuing to run his tongue over you. You slowly start rocking your hips, sighing happily at the pleasurable feeling. “Jimmy..that feels so good.” 

He whimpers, flicking his gaze up at you. He circles his tongue over your clit, relishing in the way your face scrunches in pleasure. He repeats the action a few more times before running his tongue back down your cunt to your entrance, dipping his tongue inside of you. You pick up speed a little, angling your hips so his nose brushes against your clit with each movement you make. 

“Oh god..fuck,” you moan, your head dropping down to get a good look at Jim. You hold his gaze, biting down on your bottom lip as you continue grinding against him. “You like this? You like it when I grind my pussy on your face?”

He nods eagerly, groaning against your cunt. He begins working his mouth feverishly, eyes rolling as you grind even harder. “Suck on my clit,” you demand softly. “Go on, Jimmy.” 

Jim immediately takes your clit into his mouth, sucking gingerly on the swollen nub. You move your hands from the headboard to just above his knees, moaning loudly as you swivel your hips. “That’s it..” you breathe. “Fuck, you’re being such a good boy sucking on my clit like that.” You reach for his cock, stroking him at a steady pace.

He bucks up against your hand, increasing the speed of his suctions. He grips onto your hips tightly, almost hard enough to leave small bruises. You toss your head back as your orgasm nears, grinding your pussy even faster. “I’m close, Jim. So fucking close.” You let go of his cock, bringing your hand to your mouth and licking your palm, wrapping your back around him. “Do you wanna cum too, Jimmy? I can feel you throbbing like you want to.” 

He moans, thrusting upwards in response. You giggle breathlessly, pumping him at the same speed of your grinding. “You’re gonna have to wait until after I cum, can you do that?”

Jim nods, eyes closing as he focuses on bringing you to your climax. It doesn’t take much longer before your orgasm rocks through you, screaming his name as you gush all over his mouth and chin. You let go of his cock, grabbing hold of the headboard as you continue grinding your cunt against him, wanting to draw out your orgasm as much as possible. 

Once you’ve come down from your high you remove yourself from his face, chuckling breathlessly. “That was…so good.” 

Jim looks up at you with glassy eyes, giving you a small smile. “Thank you..for that.”

You smile in return, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Don’t thank me just yet,” you say, winking at him as you settle between his legs. “I do believe I said you could cum after I did.”


End file.
